


Secret Santa, Pitches!

by Mandajoy92



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a grinch, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: The Bellas do Secret Santa. Beca and Emily both have crushes on each other and are too oblivious to notice.
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Secret Santa, Pitches!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Angel, the one who got me to ship Bemily in the first place. Title courteous of my other friend Aly who I also dragged into this ship. Hope you like it! Probably will be two or three chapters.

It was no surprise that Beca hated Christmas. So, when Chloe announced they were doing Secret Santa, Beca wanted nothing more than to just not do it. Chloe and Emily had given Beca the puppy dog pout and after a five-minute stare down, Beca threw her arms in the air and groaned that she would do the stupid Secret Santa. Chloe had a smug look on her face because she knew of Beca’s crush on Emily. If you paid close enough attention you could tell that the DJ let Emily get away with a lot of stuff. Stuff like steal food off of her plate when Beca is _very_ protective over her food. Emily would just take some of Beca’s fries or chips and wouldn’t get cussed out or her hand cut off. Another thing Beca was fiercely protective of, was her mixing gear. But again, Emily could just walk up to Beca, take her headphones off of Beca’s head and the older girl wouldn’t do anything. Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm after about two weeks of noticing these things. She just flat out asked if Beca likes Emily. Beca turned bright red and said yes. When Chloe wants to know something, there’s nothing that will stop her from getting the information she wants. 

“Alright Pitches! Time to draw names for Secret Santa!” Chloe yelled from the living room of the Bellas house. She had set up the coffee table in the middle of the room and put the names into a Santa hat for everyone to pick. Everyone ran into the living room and was saying how excited they were. Everyone except one. Beca wasn’t downstairs yet(nor had she planned to be) but Chloe was determined to have the tiny DJ be a part of this. “Em, you wanna see what’s taking the grinch so long?” 

Emily giggled at the nickname and nodded while getting up from the couch. When she got to Beca’s room, she knocked as she opened the door. 

“Beca? You comin downstairs for the Secret Santa name picking?” 

“Did Chloe send you?” 

“Yea, she won’t start it without you.” 

“Good, then we don’t have to do it.” Beca scoffed 

“Why do you hate Christmas so much? It’s like the best holiday out of them all.” Emily questioned quietly 

“Parents would always fight, pretend to like each other for me on Christmas day and then always end up screaming at each other over something so fucking stupid.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know” The taller girl visibly deflated at what Beca had just told her. “I’ll tell Chloe you really don’t wanna do it.” Emily slowly walked out and closed the door. When the youngest Bella got downstairs, all eyes were on her. Emily sadly looked at the floor. “Sorry guys. Beca’s not coming.” 

Chloe got up and rushed to comfort the young girl. “Em, it’s okay. She’s always been like this with Christmas. I was hoping this year would be different.” The older Bella led Emily to the couch where the other Bellas were sitting/laying on. “Alright, after everyone has picked, I’ll give Scrooge her name. Also! Rules are you cannot have your own name” She looked at Amy and Stacie who both rolled their eyes at the red-head in response. “No trading names. You get the person you picked from the Santa hat. No cash or gift cards either. Think of something creative! It doesn’t even have to be bought. You can make something too. And last but not least, this is supposed to be fun so have fun! Alright?!” 

The group all agreed and Chloe passed around the Santa hat til it came back to her and there was only one name left. She looked at the name on the torn piece of paper and had to suppress a smile. It read **_Emily_ ** . She had chosen Beca’s name and by pure luck Emily’s name was the last one in the hat. She would break her own rules to make sure Beca and Emily got each other. Chloe was positive Emily had a huge crush on Beca so it would be fine. She was determined to get those two together and if a _little_ cheating had to happen, then so be it. Chloe marched upstairs to Beca’s room and didn’t even knock, just walked right in. 

“DUDE WHAT THE HELL?” yelled Beca 

“Beca, you need to get over yourself.” The red-head stated 

“Uhh excuse me? What the fuck Chlo?” 

“Here is your name for Secret Santa. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that we as in the Bellas are your family now. We love you but you gotta stop acting like a total Scrooge when it comes to Christmas. You made Emily sad when you didn’t participate ya know.” Chloe added on for effect. And it worked. Beca shot her head up. 

“I made her sad?” the smaller girl asked. 

“Yea you did, but you can make it up to her” Chloe smirked 

“Beale, what do you have planned? I see that look on your face” 

“Read your Secret Santa paper” the older Bella beamed 

“It’s Emily isn’t it?” Beca asked suspiciously 

“I do not know, but there are rules. One, no trading names and two, no cash or gift cards. Make something creative or get something creative.” Chloe then left the room knowing if she was in there when Beca opened the piece of paper, the smaller girl would have yelled at her more. 

The DJ opened the paper and she was not surprised when she saw Emily’s name. She flopped back down on her bed and thought ‘what the fuck do I even get her?’ 

“Hey Em? Can you come here for a sec?” Chloe asked from the kitchen as she prepared to make dinner for herself. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” The taller girl questioned while she was pulling out a stool to sit on. 

“Who did you get for Secret Santa?” 

“Uhhh, I don’t think we’re supposed to tell? Isn’t that whole point of it being a secret?” Emily asked confused. 

Chloe chuckled "Yes, I guess you’re right but I got Beca and I’m already getting her something because she’s my best friend so I need to trade with you.” 

“What happened to no trading names? You are going to break your own rules?” 

“Legacy, do you want Beca’s name or not?” 

“Uhhhh, sure?” Emily flushed red from her neck all the way to the tip of her ears. 

“Great! So you have Beca and I have” Chloe looks at the paper that Emily had in her hand “Stacie” 

“What do I even get the girl who hates Christmas?” Emily was worried now. Not only was she harboring a major crush on the Captain, she didn’t know what to get her because she hated Christmas. 

“You’ll figure out something! But I will give you a hint. She loves that you can write songs.” And with that, Chloe ran off to another part of the house. 

Emily just stood there dumbfounded because Beca Mitchell _loves_ when she writes songs? She ran to her room(and tripped going up the stairs but no one saw so she was cool) got her song writing book and started jotting down ideas for lyrics and melodies. Crush or not, she was going to give Beca the best Christmas present that she ever got.


End file.
